Alone Until We Part
by chichicutie
Summary: Dana and Logan are partnered together for a hike trough the woods. But when they get lost can they survie being next to each other? Their disappearing may let people think of what they have. Major DL CZ
1. Lost With You

**Alone Until We Part**

**Chapter 1**

**Lost With You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the pople used in this story.**

"I can't believe that you got me lost!" I yelled at him.

"I got you lost! I was following you!" he responded.

"If you didn't get me so dam mad I wouldn't have storm off!" I said stopping and turning to face him.

"I am not sorry. You still didn't tell me why you were mad at me in the first place," he said.

"I don't have to," I said and sat on a rock.

If I tell Logan why I was madhe would know I like him. I just don't know why he had to go and flirt with that girl. Whatever her name was. So okay I was jealous. Come on have you seen the boy. His body with those eyes. It is so. . . I got to stop thinking these thoughts.

I got partnered with Logan. Ms. Coleman thought it be a good idea so we could sort our differences. Doesn't she understand how untrue that is. Two things could happen here: 1. I will kill him. 2. I will tell him I like him. If I do that I might as well kill myself. So it is a no win situation. So they stuck me with him for this stupid hiking trail once a month. I don't even know why we have it. So we could "explore nature." Yeah right. Like this place is right off the highway. We are _so _in the wild.

"I would call for help but they took away all of out 'links to the outside world'" Logan said while quoting links to the outside world. "It is like so boring," he said still talking. He sat on the ground by my feet.

It looked like you were having fun on the bus, I thought.

"There is only one good thing out of this," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"So you can finally admit how much you love me without "outside world" interrupting," he said.

I glared at him. "You know it is kinda sad. How you dreams would never come true," I said.

"Come on Cruz you and me both know how much you want me," Logan said.

I put on a look to seem like I was thinking about it. "Nope still don't," I said.

"One day," he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. What do we do if we get lost and we have to camp out here

"Logan," I said. I know my voice sounded sad. He looked at me sincerely. "What do we do if we have to camp out here in the dark with nothing," I said.

"Oh my God. I didn't think about that. My hair! I have to wash twice a day," he said.

If you didn't know Logan you would think he was joking. Nope that is Logan. I know he is being for real.

"Do you think we should kept walking?" I asked.

"Well the way I see it as if we kept walking we are going to get back on the trail or end up on the high way," he said while getting up.

"Wrong," I said while digging in my back pack.

"What you think you know everything?" he asked.

I would come out smart but if I have to camp out here with him I might as well be nice.

"Well, the bus ride was so boring that I read the pan-flip they gave us," I said. I pulled it out and opened it up. "You see the trail is in the middle. We would have to walk six miles to reach a road. By the way we would end up in a ghost town."

"So what do we do?" he asked.

I got it! "I think we should follow the trees," I said.

"Okay Cruz. That is stupid. What are you on?" he asked.

"Logan please shut up or I do it for you. They planted trees in a areas. Only red ferns grow here," I said pointing to a spot. "Maples grow in this area," I said looking around.

"Couldn't have did this early? By the way how do you plan on shutting me up. If it has anything to do with your lips on mine I am down for it." he asked.

"Nope. When I am done you be lucky if you get to kiss other girl. Back to the important things. Maybe because someone stood bothering me when we were walking I would have remembered about the treeareas. What time were we supposed to finish? I asked.

"6 o'clock. Since we are the best athletes I say 5:30," he said.

"Soo.. they should be searching for us?" I asked.

"Yea. Well you. Not like anyone really cares about me," he said.

I looked at him puzzled. I was going to speak but he stopped me.

"Anyway lets just get going. What tree area are we in now?" he asked.

"Maple," I said picking up the map and putting it away.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"It is the only tree I know. It has these saps fall from it," I said and picked one up. "If you open it" I said and ripped it open. "You can smell the sweet maple," I finished.

"How do you know that?" he said. He took it and looked at it.

"They grew around my house a lot. My mommy told me they were maple," I said.

"Which way do we go left or right?" he asked.

"Left," I answered.

"Okay. How do you that?" he asked.

"In the map. Tree areas end where the ferns grow," I said.

"You see those red and yellow things," I said and pointed to our right.

"Oh. So those are ferns," he said.

"Yes," I said. I spoke slowly as if I was speaking to a three year old. "Because Maple trees are next to the trail that means that the trail is to the right or left of us. Since I don't remember seeing ferns then we know we didn't come through there," I said.

"Okay so we are going left," he said.

"Yep," I sad and started to walk.

"I thought the only tree you knew was maple. How did you know the ferns?" he asked.

"Ferns are more of flowers or a bush whatever," I said. "Those are my mommy favorites."

"What are your favorite flowers?"" he asked.

"Daisy," I said.

"No roses?" he asked.

"Roses are way to common. If roses I say yellow or white."

"Okay. I will get you all three," he said.

I looked at him weirdly from the conner of my eye. I know he saw me because I think he was already looking at me form the conner of his eye.

"Without you I would be lost. But then again if was your fault that we are lost," he said.

"No it is not. You got me mad and . . " I started but didn't finsh.

"Anyway. We got to set up camp. The sun is setting," he said.

He is right. I have to be alone with Logan in the woods for the night. I swallowed.

Can I do it?


	2. Finding Love

**Alone Until We Part**

**Chapter 2**

**Finding Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the pople used in this story.**

**Zoey POV**

"Chase, where are they?" Zoey asked tearfully.

"Zoe, it is going to be okay. We are all going to look in the morning," he said.

The teachers had bring everyone back to the school. Only those who wanted stood behind. Six students stood. I understood why so little stood. There was little room space and everyone was very tied.

Now Chase, Nicole, Michael, and me stood sitting in the bench under on light. The bench was against the cabin that P.C.A rented out.

"Zoe we will find them," Nicole said.

I moved into Chase's arms. He smelled so good. He was here for me through this whole thing. I am so glad because it brought me closer to him.

"Yea, don't worry Zoey I am sure Logan is freaking out about his hair and Dana is ready to kill him," Michael said with a laugh.

"Or make out with him," Nicole said with a laugh.

I glared at her. I think I almost did as good as Dana would. How could Nicole say that?

"What?" Chase asked. Nicole then looked at me.

"What see meant was," I began but I was stuck.

"Zoey you are not a good actress," Lola said and sat down next OT me.

She gave me I-will-handle-it-look.

"I couldn't sleep, you guys too? Why did you invite me? Or is it like a special club thing. Or you guys don't like me no more? Where are Dana and Logan? Oh My God. I am so going to miss them," Lola said really fast.

Lola was role playing. I know who she was acting like. She is really good playing her friends. You have to see her Logan character. Nicole quickly took control.

"Don't worry. We all love you like a sister. Right guys? See it will always be like that. So don't. . ." Nicole began.

She was cut off by Chase's whistle. We all turned to him.

"You guys really need to stop trying to change the subject. Does Dana like Logan?" he asked.

"They were trying to change the subject? I though Lola was really mad," Michael said.

"Thanks Mike. I thought I did a good job," Lola said.

"Come on, if you tell us it will be a secret for a secret," Chase said.

"Fine," I said.

There was no way to get of it. If I knew Chase he wouldn't forgot.

"You go first," Nicole said.

"Logan kinda likes Dana," Michael said.

"Well Dana likes Logan," Nicole said.

"Then in that case Logan loves Dana," Michael said.

"Well Dana is in love with Logan," Nicole.

"Logan is obsessed with loving her," Michael said.

"So Dana loves Logan more," Nicole said.

"Trust me I would know. Logan in love with Dana more than she is in love with him," Michael said back.

"No boy or man can be in love with a person more than a women," Nicole argue.

"If a boy is really in love I think he can over power a women's love," Michael said.

"Okay. I think that if it is true love the the amount of love between the two people is the same," I said.

Chase looked at me and wink. I blushed and turned my head. I snuggled closer to him. His arm around me flet like a shelter from harm. When we find Dana I will have to thank her for getting lost. If she didn't than me and Chase would have never gotten so close today.

"So what do you guys think they are doing? Making out or killing each other?" Lola asked.

"Well Logan will never admit to Dana his feeling unless she goes first. It took us years to get him to say it," Michael said.

"Dana wouldn't tell Logan unless he tells her first. If he kisses her she is going to slap him. He has to say I love you to her," Lola said.

"So they are killing her," Michael said with a smile at Lola.

She smiled back. I looked up at Chase. I pointed with my eyes to them. He laughed a little So did I.

"Can they be doing both?" Nicole asked.

"With their relationship I will say yes," Chase said.

"I hope they are okay," Nicole said sadly.

"I am sure they are," Chase said.

"I am going to try to sleep," Nicole said sadly.

"Me too," Lola said joining her.

"I will walk you," Michael said standing beside Lola.

"I think they like each other," I told Chase when they left.

"So we have Logan and Dana. Lola and Michael. Nicole and Eric," Chase asked.

"None of those people are dating," I answered.

"They are really close to each other almost like dating," Chase said.

"We are close, too. I thought we were. Then wouldn't that mean we are almost like dating?" I asked him.

"To be dating there must be feelings from both sides," he said.

"Oh. I understand," I said and walked away.

"No wait. I am confused," Chase said but i didn't turn around. "Zoey I love you," he said.

I stop. I turned around. "I feel the same way," I said and walked a few steps. I turned back around. With a serious face. "Chase, I don't want to be. . ."

"I understand Zoey," Chase said.

". . almost dating," I said and smiled. "I want to be really dating," I finished.

He smiled back. He got up. He walked up to me.

"Zoey, it will be honor to be you real boyfriend. Just one question. Can I still be your best friend?" he asked.

"Duh," I answered.

I kissed him lightly. I smiled at him. Then he kissed me. Yep shy little Chase kissed me. I was his girlfriend through.

"I told you it was the perfect moment," Nicole said coming form the conner.

"Here is the twenty," Lola said.

Chase and I looked at them.

"It was the perfect moment for ya. We had to leave ya alone," Michael said.

I blushed.

"What is with the Lola and Michael thing?" Lola asked.

"Eric and me where do you get that?" Nicole asked.

"Because you guys told me," I said. "Opps," I said.

Now it was my turn to be at the end of the famous glare. Dana's glare is still more scarer than theirs.

"Zoey!" they both yelled.

"Sorry. It is just I am so sorry," I said.

"Wait you like me?" Michael asked Lola.

"Yea," Lola said.

"Really," he said.

Lola smiled and nodded.

"I umm. . ." Michael began.

"It is okay. I will be leaving now. I am a little embarrassed to stand here," Lola said.

"You. me," Nicole said.

"At least Eric isn't here," Lola said.

"Well that is not true," Eric said moving into the light. "I couldn't sleep so I came out here because I heard voices out here," he said.

"Nicole," Lola said.

"Lola," Nicole said.

They linked arms and gave me and disgust looked. They left.

"I am a bit scared to go into that cabin," I said.

"Why did they go?" Eric asked.

"Because they are kinda embarrassed," I answered.

"Why I like Nicole," Eric said.

"I like Lola," Michael said.

"Then why didn't you say that?" i asked.

"Shy? It is so much harder than it looks. Sorry for bugging you all these years Chase I didn't know it was this hard," Michael said.

"Nicky left before I could tell her," Eric said.

"Aww you have a nickname for her," I said.

"Hey I call you Zoe," Chase said.

"I know I love for that," I said touching his nose. Then kissing him.

"Aww how cute. Now Zoey help us," Michael said.

"I will talk to them," I said. "If they talk to me," I added.

"I am sure they will Zoe," Chase said.

"Okay wish me good luck," I told Chase.

"Good luck," he said.

"A kiss for good luck?" I asked

He pulled me for a kissed.

"Yumm... I got to go bye," I said.

Okay now what I am supposed to say?

"Girls?" I knock. I open the door.

They were sitting on the bed. It is a really small cabin. Three rooms. Two have two beds. One has a huge master bed. The two teachers got one. So us girls offered to share a bed. They both looked at me and tuned their back.

"Listen. Eric and Michael like you both," I said.

"You are just trying to make us feel better," Nicole said.

"No. I swear," I said.

"Prove it," Lola said.

"Okay how bout we go sneak up on the boys like Eric did for us," I suggest.

They both looked at me.

"Okay," they both said.


	3. Dangerous in the Firelight

**Alone Until We Part**

**Chapter 3 **

**Dangerous in the Firelight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the pople used in this story.**

**Logan's POV**

Dana and I finally got the fire up. The sky was turning a dark purple. Dana laid on the ground on top of her purple PCA blanket she had. I sat on the log playing with the fire with a stick. Dana tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. She sat up. She told me earlier that I wasn't allowed next to the blanket. I don't think sleeping next to her would be the best thing to do. It would be dangerous

"I am never going to sleep," Dana said looking into the fire.

"If you get cold am I here," I told her with a smirk.

"We are in California Logan. Does it ever get cold here?" Dana said.

I laughed. She was right. She sat crossed legged. I sat on the opposite side of her. Through the fire she looked beautiful. Her caramel curls shone with beauty.

"I have a question," she said.

"Shoot," I said looking down.

"When we were talking a while back about people looking for us. You said that no one really cares about you," she asked.

Shit. I was talking out loud. I really need to stop that.

"I was just talking out loud," I told her.

"But why would you say something like that?" she asked truly puzzled.

She should be. No one knows how I really feel. That no one really cares for me. They just like my money. My father? Yea right. He is always some where new. If he is home he is off with some different girl. My mom? She died. Friends? They use me for the money. The ones that don't hate me.

"It is really nothing," I said trying avoid the conversation.

"Yes it is," Dana went on.

"It is really none of your business," I said madly.

"Fine. I am hungry," Dana said while folding her arms with a pout.

She looked so cute. Food? She had two trail mix bags that we deiced to save for breakfast. I had three beef jerky and a chocolate bar. I threw her my bag. She caught it.

"What?" she asked.

"Eat the candy bar," I told her.

"We have to share it. I know you are hungry, too. It wouldn't be right," Dana said.

"You are hungry so just take it," I told her.

I saw her look through my bag. I won. I was a bit hungry but I didn't care. I didn't want Dana to be hungry.

"I found a watch," she almost yelled.

"What time is it," I asked.

"Around 10 o'clock," she answer a couple of minutes later.

I guess because of the lighting it was had to see the time on the clock.

"How you get this pass?" she asked.

"I don't know, the teacher might not have seen it," I suggested.

"Found it," she said.

I think she meant the candy bar. She walked over to the log I was sitting on. I saw her break apart the chocolate bar.

"Here," she said getting it to me.

I pushed it away.

"Just eat it," she demanded.

"You eat it," I told her.

"No," she replied.

"When I try to be nice you can't just accept it, D?" I asked.

"Well I am trying to be nice. D?" she asked.

"I just always wanted to call you that," I explained.

She rolled her eyes. I didn't care. I am still going to call her that.

"Just take it," Dana said calmly.

I shook my head. Dana did something I wouldn't think she would. She pouted her lips and fluttered her eyes.

"Fine," I said and took it.

"So. What is with you thinking that people don't care about you," she asked after she was done and so was I.

I glared at her. "Dana," I said angry.

"Logan."

I rolled my eyes.

"Please," she said.

"Fine. I just feel like no one cares about me," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

I was trying to make my problem simple. She goes and tries to find the source of my problem. What she thinks she is a therapist now?

"Dana," I said.

"Just tell me," she said.

"I don't know. My dad is never there for me for anything. My friends or the girls try to get to me for money. Teachers hate me. The ones who don't like me for my money hate me more than anything," I said but not looking at her.

"You have friends. The gang," she simply said.

"Please. They all think I am a jerk. You the most. I get reminded of that everyday," I said.

I looked at her. Her eyes opened up looked puppy eyes. I would think she would cry if she wasn't Dana Cruz.

"Logan," her voice shook.

She really looked as if she was going to cry. "D it isn't your fault. I am sorry," I said. Please don't cry, I thought.

"Logan. You know I really don't hate you," she said.

I gave her a raise eyebrow. She laughed but it sounded like a worried laugh.

"Sure you get me mad and you act really what is the word. Jerk-ish," she said. "But you aren't a jerk I know that. You have a heart," she said.

"How?" I asked.

"Remember prank week you made that plan so Zoey could say. You invited the gang last year to your house I heard and saw on t.v that they had fun. When I came back you gave me this," she said.

She pulled a gold locket from under her shirt. I thought she didn't wear it. I guess she just hides it under her shirts. I put my hand out to touch the gold necklace that hung around her neck. It was a gold D with D shaped diamonds I had made special. The back around the D was in-scripted. It said _Soon I will have you alone. Now I am glad to have you back home._ I know everyone thought I was being nasty with the first part but I really wasn't. I just never had Dana alone. I always had to share her with all our friends. Accept the dance but that is when I realised that I liked her. I laughed as I read the back. I put it back.

"I didn't know you wear it," I told her.

"I always do," she said.

I turned away happily.

"Anyway you finally got me alone. What you gonna do Reese?" she asked with a sexy voice.

I know this was a plan to set me up. She always does to play with my heart.

"What ever you want Cruz," I whispered in her ear roughly.

She shivered. Was because of what I said? I gave her a raised eyebrow.

"I am cold," she said quickly.

"We are in California, does it ever get cold here?" I mimicked.

"Shut-up," she said.

I laughed she glared. I laugh some more. I turned her on. I love my good looks.

"I am going back to bed," she said.

"Dana," I went to stop her.

She turned around. My mouth was stuck. I think she knew it. So she just sat back down far from me.

"So? What you think about the gang couples?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Who Zoey and Chase, Nicole and Eric, or Lola and Michael?" I asked.

She laughed. "All of them."

"Well I think our whole gang need to stop acting like they don't like each other. We all put put up acts. I think we do the best job in hiding our feeling," I said with a smirk. I was half flirting and half telling the truth.

"Yea we do such a good job that we are in the sexiest couple category in school for the yearbook." she commented playing around.

It was true. It was my fault. I sent a picture of Dana and me to the yearbook. I had put my arm around her and she didn't care. Zoey thought it be good to save the memory on camera. We didn't fight once that day. Dana was wearing a red dress. After that day I have never seen her in a dress. The dress was tight on top and flowed out at the end. It was strap-less. I had on dark blue jeans and a dressy white, pink and red striped shirt. We were against a tan brick wall building. It was the day Dana came back from Paris. The day I gave her the necklace. Now that I think of it it was right after I gave it to her. She was wearing it for the picture. Our smiles, they were real. As real as you could have gotten. We were all there but Nicole and Eric. We didn't know Eric then and Nicole she came half way through the year. That is other story. Dana and I both have copies. I have mine on my dresser and so does she. The next picture I want of us is to be kissing.

"Hey voting starts next week, so we could win."

"We are not a copule," she pointed out.

"We could be. I know you want to win a category," I added.

"I am in categories already. Best female athlete, most attitude, sexist girl, and sexiest couple," pointed out again. "I don't know how I even got entered in sexist girl."

That was me, again. Lets just say I had a picture of Dana in a bikini. Her hair was flying in the wind. She had sunglasses on. The black bathing suit really fit her well.

"I really wondered who put us in that couples category and entered you in the sexist girl category." I said.

"I know and I wonder what picture they gave."

"There is only one picture of us, together," I pointed out.

"I know," she whispered. "Hold on. The picture of us. Only you, me, and Zoey have the picture. Zoey's picture is glue down in her scrap book. I know I didn't send it in. So Logan that leaves you," she said turning to me.

I gave a weak smile. I have to think of an excuse fast. Come on. Think.

"Well I wanted to win that category. I looked at the pictures of me and girls this year and the best one was that one," I lied. That was a close one.

"Logan! Next week when people see that as a voting category they are going to think that we go out. Then no one is going to ask me to go to the end of the year beach party," she whined.

"So if you don't have a date I would go with you," I said.

"Then everyone would think that we really do go out," she pointed out.

"So, it would be the end of the year," I pointed out my self.

She settled down for a while. Until. . . "Wait that means you must have entered me in the sexist girl category!" she yelled.

"Yea," I admitted.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you deserved to be in it," I admitted.

She didn't gave a response to that one. She played with my watch.

"It is almost 12," she said out loud.

Wow we talk for two hours. We flirted, I think. Talked and fought and laughed. I smiled. I didn't think we could do it but we did and we didn't kill each other.

"Time for bed," she said.

She walked over and laid down. I yawned. I really don't want to sleep on the floor. I looked at Dana across the firelight with puppy eyes. She nodded her head. I walked over. We were no longer on different sides of the firelight.

"No funny business," she said.

"Okay," I answered.

I laid down and so did she. We were hands length away from each other. Her back was to me. I laid on my side my head on my right elbow. Dana continued to toss and turn trying to get comfortable. It fel like 10 minutes she did that and then she stop. She started again. I was better off sitting on the log. I had enough. I grab her waist and pulled her to me with my left hand. Now we were hands length away from each other. My hand was on her stomach.

"Logan. What are you doing?" she asked.

"Aren't you more comfortable?" I asked.

"Yea,' she admitted.

"So hush," I ordered.

"Logan I am not. . ." she began to fight.

"Trust I won't tell no one. I know, no funny business," I lied. I know I had to tell the guys.

"Fine," she said.

We stood like that for five minutes. Then she started to move. I sighed. She began to move closer to me. I pulled her as close as she could have gotten. Then she decided to move up. When she was done. My hand rested on her waist. She leaned her head into the top of my chest. She took her right hand and placed it on the left hand that touched her waist. Her hair had a faint smell of vanilla. Her skin was buttermilk soft. Her curls were perfect. She was perfect. Well for me and only me.

I am never going to sleep tonight. I am afraid that if I wake up it would be a dream. I don't know if I can stay this close to her. It is dangerous. Chase, Michael, Eric where are you. The most dangerous thing I could do is tell her how I feel or just kiss her. I don't know if doing that is right. It is right in my heart but not my mind. Being this close to the girl you love and only calling her a friend is one thing that can kill a man.


	4. Love me Now and Forever

**Alone Until We Part**

**Chapter 4**

**Love me Now and Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the pople used in this story.**

I know that I was supposed to do Chase POV next but I don't feel like writing that and I want to DL. When I do write Chase POV it would be from the night after Zoey left.

**Dana's POV**

The sun was coming up. The sky was a purple above us but where the sky touched the grass the color was faint red. I moved to rub my eyes so they can ajust. I turn my body so I was looking at Logan. I wanted to see how he looked when he slept. That caused Logan to wake. I guess he is a really light sleeper. I always thought he was a deep a sleeper, that was the guys said.

Good morning beautiful," he said with a smile.

Weird. I know but I liked it. It was nice to wake in his arms. To be alone with him and no one else.

"Hey," I said slightly.

He just looked at me like I was telling him the secret of life. Which to Logan would be how to date 10 girls at one time.

"What?" I asked.

Still he stared causing me blush. When he saw this he smiled me. I swear he pulled me closer.

"Logan," I playful whined.

I was acting as if I wanted him to stop but knowing that was the opposite of the truth. He smiled at me and kissed and I kissed back. My hands snaked around his neck.

"I will love you now and forever," he said.

"Dana," someone said while shaking me. "Dana," they repeated.

"What I yelled," I said.

"Sorry," Logan said.

I opened my eyes. I was facing Logan I guess really did move in my sleep.

"What?" I asked.

I was mad at the dream I had. I wasn't acting like my self. I was acting like one of those girls that Logan flirts with. He does like those type of girls so maybe it wouldn't be so bad to act like them.

"You punched my in the face after you turned around. What were you dreaming about?" he asked.

If I move in my sleep I wonder if I talk in my sleep. If I talk in my sleep he heard me say his name.

"Nothing," I said while moving away from Logan.

He let go of me.

"Fine," he said.

I looked around it was still night. I guess I didn't sleep for long.

"I am going back to sleep," Logan said while rubbing his mouth.

I guess I punched him there.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yea," he said.

He laid down to got to sleep. Doesn't he know I need him to sleep.

"Logan," I whined.

I knew he understood what I meant.

"No. You punched in my face last time," he said.

"Please," I said. I gave puppy dog eyes.

"Dana," he whined.

Yes I gotten to him.

"Fine," he said.

He opened his arms to me. This time I laid face to face with him. I moved close to him. His arms wrapped around me. His head rested on mine. He smelled so good. I wish forever I was this close to him. I prayed that arms will forever be wrapped around me. I dreamt that forever and more I woke up in his arms. I fantasies that he would just whisper into my ear that he loved me now and always. But wishing, praying, dreaming, and fantasies are for losers and people who don't get nothing in life. It is a waste of time. You have to go head on with life I always say. I never do. If I was to go head on with life I wouldn't hind my feeling for lover boy here. I would show them. He would know and he probably laugh and think I am crazy.

"Dana. Get up," Logan told my gently.

I looked up to him. He was sitting beside me. He looked the same just a slightly busied corner on his lip. I guess last night really did happen.

"Okay," I still laying down with my eyes open.

"My lip hurts," he commented.

"I should care?" I asked rudely.

"Someone wakes up on the wrong side of the bed," Logan said.

I rolled my eyes unable to think of a comeback. It isn't my fault I just woke up.

"Come on. Up," Logan said giving his hand.

I got up but without his help.

"Breakfast," he said throwing me a trail mix bag.

"Thanks," I said catching.

"What time is it?" Logan asked me because I still wore his watch.

"Umm. 9 o'clock," I said.

It was quiet until we were done. I really didn't like the silence it felt weird.

"Talk," I ordered.

We sat Indian style apart. We weren't really looking at each other. I felt like none of us had the urge to get up anyway.

"Okay what were you dreaming about that cause you to punch me in my lip?" he asked.

I gave a smirk. "One day I will tell you. Until then hush," I said.

"Fine. . . Was it about me?" he said not giving up.

I glared.

"Just answered the question," he demanded.

"Yes," I said.

"What were you doing fighting me or making out with me?" Logan asked.

"I thought it was one question," I commented.

"So you were making out with me," he said.

"Yea and then I realized so I punch you," I said with a roll of my eye.

"Yea right," he said with a smirk.

"New topic," I ordered.

Logan gave me one of his smirks. The one that menat yea-whatever-you-know-you-like-me. It was the truth nothing far from it. I liked him no I loved him. I never thought I could trust him so much to just sleep him without anything strings. I never Logan would or could just do that. I thought he would at least try to hit on me. Maybe that is all show like how he told me about his parents and his friends. What if flirting with me is all show. Then that means he doesn't like me. He just makes believe because it is part of his image.

"What you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I don't know. Did you have a dream last night?" I asked.

His cheeks changed color just like that. It must be pretty intense.

"What was it Logan," I sang.

"Nothing," he will playing with the back of his neck.

"Right," I sang again.

"I don't have to tell you," he said.

"But I want to know," I roared.

"Maybe I tell you one day," he said with a flirty tone.

"About me?" I asked.

I thought I saw him blush before. He turned red no crimson.

"Logan," I whined.

He turn from me. "We should be going," he said.

"Fine," I said with a small laugh.

We packed up everything. Logan wouldn't look at me. I wondered how intense or bad the dream was that he didn't face me. When I put the last thing away Logan said that we should start walking.

"No," I said sitting on the a log.

I think it was the log that Logan and I shared last night.

"Why," he said. His back faced me.

"Because we are not walking out of here and you can't even look at me," I said.

He turned around. "There," he said and quickly turned back.

"No. Sit," I ordered.

"Fine," he said and sat down next to me. His hands became very interesting to him.

"Logan what was your dream about?" I asked.

"Forget it," he said.

"You and me?" I asked.

He looked at me. As if he was trying to see if that is what I wanted.

"Yea," he said lowly still studying my face.

"That is what mine was, too," I admitted.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"Eww. I was making out with you," I said.

I searched his face for my real answer but I got nothing.

"Logan. Dreams don't mean nothing. If you go to sleep watching 'Fresh Prince of Bel Air' you might dream about Will Smith. You might have went asleep thinking about our conversation so you dreamt about us. I mean me," I commented our dreams.

"Yea," Logan said lowly. "Yea you are right," he said trying to convince himself or me loudly

Right, I told myself. If that was the truth that meant every night since PCA I went asleep thinking about Logan. Every night I held to that picture of Logan and me. The very same one he sent to the contest. I wish I didn't have a date to the end of year party so he would have to go with me. I wish my dreams did come true so I would know how it felt to be with the one guy you love. Even if it is only for one day. I didn't want to leave this forest because inside I was hopping that here and now my dreams would come true. Even if it is only for this one day and everything goes back to what it was. It is better to love and lost then it is to never love at all. Right? No. I wanted Logan for myslef. For him to love me now and forever.


	5. Hiding From Love

**Alone Until We Part**

**Chapter 5**

**Hiding from Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the pople used in this story.**

**Chase's POV**

"Your girlfriend better help us," Eric told me.

My girlfriend I like the sound of that. No I love the sound of that. Some people don't understand how I ready do feel for her. I know many people don't believe in love at first sight. I didn't either. When I saw her I am not going to say it was love but it was something. Something I never felt before. Something new to me. Something I can't explain to no one. Like I saw her and my world stop. A feeling came over me that was so strong nothing else mattered until I came crashing into a pole.

"I am sure she will. If her plan doesn't than it is not her fault," I said.

"I really need this to be one of Zoey's good plan," Michael said.

"This would have been easier if you would have just old Lola and Nicole," I told them.

"Please how many years did it take for you to tell Zoey how you feel?" Eric asked me.

He hasn't been here for long but he could tell. When he found out I liked Zoey, Michael and Logan gave him the whole story of all the stupid things I did to get her attention. Plus the plans I had to kiss her, all the falling from my bike, the lies I made, the 3 o'clock in the morning digging through the dirt in the rain. Now come to think of it I have done stupid and crazy things. It was love. I will never regret those moments.

"If Zoey would have simply said I like you they way Lola and Nicole did I wouldn't have stood there," I said.

"True, she did kinda say she liked you then he told her that he love her," Michael said taking my side.

"Where is Zoey?" I asked worrying about my girlfriend.

"They might have kill her off already," Eric said with a small chuckle.

Any comment about Zoey and death got my full attention and was no joke. My eyes open wide.

"Dude. You can't joke about Zoey like think. You want Chase to end up in a crazy hospital or pull a Romeo and Juliet stunt?" Michael asked him.

"No. God he is obsessed," Eric said with a roll of his eyes.

He is better than Logan but still his a little Logan attitude.

Michael began to tap his foot.

"Clam down," Eric said with another chuckle.

I was began to worrying to. Mostly after Eric's death comment.

"What you not worrying what Nicole is going to do?" Michael asked.

"No. She already said she likes me. All I need is Zoey to come over here with her so I can tell her my feelings," he said cooly.

"Yea you are right," Michael said and took a breath.

"Hey," Zoey said and came form the shadows.

I think I saw pople behind her or footsteps but who cares. I grab her and hugged her. I gave her a long kiss.

"God I was gone 5 minutes," she said when I pulled back with a smile.

I gave her my smile.

"I like it," she whispered.

I blushed.

Michael coughed. "Hate to ruin this lovely moment but Eric and I got some problems to work out, Zoey," Michael said.

"Okay. Okay," Zoey said.

"So?"Eric asked after about a minute of silence.

"Well what do you guys want? Do you love them?" Zoey asked.

"Umm. Well. Yea," Eric said.

Zoey turned to Michael.

He was quiet. Then had a smile on his face. "Yes," he said.

"Okay. Tell them that," Zoey told them.

"It isn't that easy to go up to the girl you love and simply say 'I love you'," Eric said in his manner.

"He is right. Like I wouldn't be able to tell Lola. I be way to scared," Michael said.

"Agreed," I said taking my friend side.

"Chase you are supposed to be on my side," Zoey said playfully.

"I can't on this one. The guys do have a point. Like if the girls love us back then why do we have to make the first move?" I asked the cute girl in front of me.

"Yea," Michael said agreeing with me.

"Because you are the guys," Zoey said like that explained everything.

I laughed. "So you are the girls," I said.

"Well I thought it was man thing to make the first move?" Zoey said.

"Please we live in the 21 century. Women already ask men to marry them," I said.

"So? We are teenagers it is different," Zoey said.

"No. Some girls are up front about things," I said.

"Well room 101 girls aren't," she said with a smirk.

"Sorry to break the little fight but we still got problems over here," Michael said.

Zoey laughed at him. "Not no more you don't" she said.

They looked at her like she was crazy. I know I was looking at her the same way. What did my girlfriend mean? What was she talking about. I thought about it long and hard. Michael and Eric wouldn't be able to clear their problems unless they told Lola and Nicole that they loved them. They just both admitted to it right now. So Lola and Nicole must be listening in our conversation. But how? Is Zoey wearing a wire? Were would she get a wire from? So the wire thing is a no. I think. Then they must be close by. I looked to the place that Eric appeared form. Can Nicole really stay quiet for that long?

"You know?" Michael asked me/

"I think," I said looking a Zoey with a raised eyebrow.

She laughed.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Asked for them?" Zoey said.

"Nicole! Lola!" I yelled.

No answer. I felt stupid.

"I have an idea," Eric said and flipped his sidekick open. He clicked numbers and held it to his ear.

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I love you to love me  
I'm begging you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I love you to love me _

A phone sang. The light form the phone lit up the dark corner that Lola and Nicole were hiding in.

"That is your personal ringtone for Nick?" Lola asked her.

"So?" she asked while she shook her head.

"Come over here guys," Zoey said with a laugh.

They walked over s-l-o-w-l-y.

"I think that they should speak to each other privately," I whispered to Zoey.

"Me too," she said.

"Maybe you guys should like talk in private?" Zoey asked her friends.

"Yea that be good," Eric said. It was clear to see he was already red.

Michael looked scared. Nicole was turning red as well. Lola was tapping her feet and playing with her different colored strand of her.

They all went different ways.

Nicole and Eric went to the table. Lola and Michael walked around the cabin to most likely the front of the cabin.

Zoe and I stood there.

"So now we need to get Dana and Logan together?" I asked her.

"Yep. That is going to be hard. Lets just hope that by the time we find them they will be together," I said.

"I hope they are okay."

"Me too."

_--------Zoey 101------------_

**Who thinks Dana and Logan should get together before or after the gang finds them? I already know what I planed out. I just want to know what ya think. Anyway sorry for the long update. I just have baby-sitting, study, clubs, teams and other stuff. I hate being an 8th grader. I don't want to grow up!**


	6. I Feel Complete

**Alone Until We Part**

**Chapter 6**

**...I Feel Complete**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people used in this story.**

**Logan's POV**

I was leading the hike to the trail. We were almost there. As the more I walked the less I wanted to get there. For some reason I just walked faster. After mine and Dana's talk about dreams she made it clear she doesn't like. It was even easier to see she thought I liked her and was shutting down in her way. As Dana didn't speak since we talked before I know a lot is going though her mind. I hear her rushing to kept up with me. I was about to slow down for her when I heard her scream. My world went black. _Is she okay? It is my fault._ Before I could get any other thoughts to process I was bent down next to her.

She held her knee as her face showed her pain. If this was Zoey I would expect to see tears in her eyes. If this was Lola she would be a total drama queen. If this was Nicole she would be sobbing uncontrollably. This was Dana. She spared no tears. She had no fear, or so it seemed to the outside world. Few could penetrate the wall she allowed herself to make so many years before.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine," she said.

It wasn't sarcastically. She held on to two trees and lifted herself up fighting back the pain.

"Dana don't be stupid. You are hurt. Let me help," I said.

"I don't need your help!" she yelled at me.

It scared me. Sure Dana screamed at me plenty of times before. Never like that. Like the words hurt all over. I don't know why I did what I did but I did. I yelled back at her.

"Okay! I was just trying to be nice. You don't have act like it doesn't hurt. Like nothing hurts. Every human feels pain Dana. You always seem to gave me that pain. In what ever you do. You are insensitive teasing two-faced person. You say I think the world revolves around me but you never seem to care of what damage you do to others. For some reason you never let no one in your life. You know no has the perfect life," I yelled.

If Dana was hurt she would have killed me with her bare hands. I didn't even want to look at her face even though though my whole rant I did look her square in the eye. I just walked away from her. I don't mean I walked away a couple of trees down. I left her. I kept walking to the trail.

_She could find her own way back_, I told myself. That thought didn't last long maybe about five minutes. What if she can't walk? What if I forget where she was at? If I go back without her what am I supposed to say to the gang? If I don't go back she won't ever talk to me no more. I hit my head being so dumb for leaving her. What if she tries to walk and gets even more hurt? I turned around and ran. What if I can't find her? In a matter of a minute. I stopped when I heard muffled cries and her talking.

"I am so stupid," it sounded like.

I couldn't tell really because the person who said it was crying. It sounded as it was Dana but it couldn't be. I made her cry? I stood behind a tree and watched her. She must had fallen to the floor again. It was Dana. I still couldn't bring myself to believe this frail little girl was her. That frail little girl moment last less than a minute. She helped herself up. She wipe her tears with one hand as one held her up. She looked around her. She took a deep breath. She look directly away from where I stood. She seemed to be thinking at the place she looked. So I moved from my spot trying to see what she looked at, too. I knew what I saw yet I am unsure if she saw the same thing.

I just remembered us back there. The flirting, the talking, the kindness, and the fighting. The fighting was here. She turned her face round I saw her face held a single tear that rolled down her face. She looked straight to me. I forgot I came out of hiding. She didn't move. I did. I walk to her. The next thing I knew I was next to her. I move in. She did, too. We were an inch away from each other. Then a centimeter away from each other. Then a millimeter. Then she ducked. Well he hand that was on the tree slipped off and she almost fell. I caught her.

"Come lets go," I said.

I took her arm and put around my shoulder. She limped as I walked slowly. Neither of us talked for a while.

"Sorry about what I said," I told her.

"You are right. Well not in everything. Yesterday you let me in your life. You told stuff you might not have told a lot of people. Yet I didn't let you in. I don't know why. I was just raised that way. I watched my aunts act that way and my mother and I guess I just took after. They all hated men. Saying that men always do women wrong. I guess it started with my grandma. You see my moms dad and my grandmother were married 50 years or so everyone thought. Even though my grandmother changed her maiden name and so. She thought they married. What no one knew but my mother's father was the wedding was fixed. Then one day some lawyer comes saying that as Maria Cruz's husband he got all her money," she said.

"Wow Dana. You see you are letting me in," I said.

"Do you want to here the rest?" she asked me.

"Yes. It is a good story," I said.

"Hush then. So my family finds out that it is true. He was married. His job for years was in upstate New York. So he travel there on Sunday night and stay to Friday morning coming home with this paycheck. Logan this dude didn't even work. He took the money Maria gave him. My mom and her sister and my grandmother lived off this women's money. They didn't have kids because she couldn't. My grandmother kicked him out when found all of this out. He didn't seem to care. He just went and lived in Maria house. So one day we get a lawyer coming to our house. My granddad died. I never even knew him. No one in the house even never that he knew me. He gave me money, Logan. Money so I could go to boarding school till 12th grade and still go to an IVY league college," she said.

"Wow. Lets a lot," I said."That guy was wrong to that. He just left. No goodbyes or a sorry?"

We stop to sat and let her finish her story. We sat close as she finish up the story.

"There was still more money for me. Since the moment I was born I had a trust fund, I think. I get when I am about 21 and I would get a million dollars. Or I don't touch it and at the age of 36 I could get 1.5 million and so on. He grandmother a beach house in the Hamptons that at first she didn't want till she read the letter he wrote he before he died. He left my mother a house in the Hamptons. My aunts each got a business. He left me Maria entire estate house and land," I said.

Logan looked at me. "You own a estate?" he asked.

"It is fully paid off for. Everything was. People say he took her money and put in business or stocks. Whatever he did what he did to my grandmother will never be forgotten in our family. Then my mom just happen to get pregnant and my father leave her. So women in my house are just have bad luck with the fellas. None of the women in family seem unable to hold on to a man. I think it is because we fall for the bad guys. Even me," she said.

"What bad guy you like?" I asked her.

_Was I a bad guy to her? Did she like me?_

"I ain't telling," she said.

"Fine. I am happy and all that you open up to me but why me?" I asked her.

"I guess because you are the only one who knows how to put me in my place," she said inching to my face.

Then she pulled back laughing. Se is back to her old teasing ways. I got up and helped her up. We walked together the same way. With her arm around my shoulder walking with one leg. We walked like this for about ten minute. When we saw our friends running to us. We both stop walking.

Dana leaned into me. "Alone here with you I felt complete," she said softly.

"Oh my God are you okay?" some one yelled.

"What happen!"

"Are ya together?"

Were some of the questions I heard but I didn't hear them all. You learn to block put Nicole. While the questions all weren't from Nicole. Dana answer most. I didn't know what to do. Dana was here, her arm still around me. I wanted to tell her I felt the same way. There were just to many people around. What should I say. It was clear to see from Dana's past she doesn't need to get hurt no more. That is what I am going o am up doing. There is no hurt in trying to go out with her.

The next thing I knew Zoey and Nicole were taking Dana off me and helping her as she told what had happen. From the seems of it it looked like everyone hooked up. Now it jut has to be Dana and my turn.


	7. Why Did I Tell Him

**Alone Until We Part**

**Chapter 7**

**Why Did I Tell Him**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people used in this story.**

**Dana's POV**

We all rode back in a big van taxi. I needed a window seat. There is something about it that helps me calm my nerves. So I made up a lie about me being car sick if I don't have a window seat. I don't now if that makes any sense as if they notice to care. It seemed like all my friends are down each other throats. There are two large seats that hold up to four people each. So the seating order is Zoey next to Chase; Chase next to Eric; Eric next to Logan; the path to the door. The second seat is Lola next to Michael; Michael next to Nicole, Nicole next to me. Then the window.

These teacher are taking forever to start the car. I look straight to find Logan staring at me so I change my glance to the window. Maybe that is why the window seat is a good place to sit. I rest my tired head on the glass. Why did I tell him what I did.

"_What bad guy you like?" Logan him asked me._

"_I ain't telling," I told him. _

"_Fine. I am happy and all that you open up to me but why me?"_

"_I guess because you are the only one who knows how to put me in my place," I told him while inching to his face._

_I pulled back laughing. I do that when I am nervous. He got up and helped me up. We walked together. I had my arm around his shoulder walking with one leg. Then we saw our friends running to us. We both stop walking._

_I leaned into him. "Alone here with you I felt complete," I said softly._

"_Oh my God are you okay?" some one yelled._

I know he didn't have time to respond and that was the way I liked it. I didn't want him to say: I had fun but I like you like that. I would burst into tears on the spot. I may be a tough girl but I am still a girl. A stupid one too. At the time I didn't realize I was telling the school's biggest jerk. I just thought of it as me telling the boy I loved. He is probably going to tell the whole school. I glance to him again.

"Eric switch seats with me," Logan said.

Logan and I had eye contact the whole time him and Eric were switching seats. As soon as his but hit the seat my head was turn to the window.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him stilling looking at the trees though the window.

The car was staring up. Finally we were on our way to PCA.

"Nicole was talking about how happy she is that her and Eric are going out. I really didn't want to sit there and listen to that. So I guess since he is her boyfriend he should suffer," Logan explained.

I felt his eyes on my the back of my neck the whole time and it was quite uncomfortable. I turn my head to see Nicole and Eric making out.

"Doesn't look like Eric is going o have to sit though Nicole talking," I said.

Logan looked at them afterward laughing. It is weird how Nicole is dating one of the cutest guys in PCA and so am I. What I am not dating Logan Resse. God why do have to punish me by making me like such an ass. Truth is Logan really wasn't an ass. He had proved that yesterday and today.

"Look I don't want you telling no one what happen yesterday or today," I whispered harshly.

"Fine, okay," he said.

I looked down wondering why I would doubt him if I really did love him. His fingers were crossed. I wanted to take his fingers and break them off his strong hands.

"Logan why are you fingers crossed," I asked him.

I looked at him even though I didn't look into those sexy eyes of his. Then I wouldn't be able to control myself. God what is wrong with me.

"What? Oh they just went like that," he said.

"Really," I said sarcastically.

I was trying not to put on the show. The girls already think that something happen in that forest while I told them nothing of the sort did.

"Logan promise me," I begged.

"Why can't you just threaten me like always?" he asked.

"I know that a threat isn't going to stop you. If you promise me I know that is your word," I told him.

"When have I ever kept my word?" he asked me.

"Well I don't know when you broke your word but to me you have always kept it. You have never let me down," I said in a flirting tone.

"True," Logan said turning from me to face Chase.

"Why can't you kept you word to me now. Are you going to tell the whole school?" I asked him rudely.

"No never that. Just you wouldn't understand. Like if I asked to tell no one of this conversation or what happen you would go tell your friend anyway. Right?" he asked.

"No. If I don't want you friends to know that means I didn't want my friends to know. If I was to tell Zoey, Nicole, and Lola what happen they would tell their boyfriends and in a matter of 3 hours your friends would know. If you do the same and tell your friends they are going to tell my friends then they came and rush me with question and memories that I rather not deal with," I told him very quick and low.

"True. So promise not to tell my friend," Logan said.

"Deal," I said.

I sat in the car ride thinking how life is going to be like at PCA. How Logan going to act with me. Those pictures! The ones for sexiest couple and sexiest girl of the year for our grade. What is everyone going to think when they see me and Logan together? I am already going to have a weird time with just seeing him in school. You have to vote for the picture tomorrow in homeroom Maybe I come just skip school because I am coming down with a 'bad headache'. I really want to know if Logan and me win. God that would mean he would have to take me to the end of the year party which I really have no problem with. God I think I am on drugs

I guess I like Logan so much because he is like everything I like in a boy. He is Mr. Cool with the attitude and the latest tends. Then he is a Bad Boy acting tough and big. He is also a Jock that looks so good in his baseball or basketball or the lacrosse outfit. Then when he wants you he is Mr. Romantic he says everything a girl needs to hear to get sweep off her feet. He is the perfect boy for me. Now I wonder how can I be the perfect girl for him.

I let out a sigh. Logan looked at me. The car suddenly stopped.

"We are here," one of the teacher yelled to us.

"Good," I shouted back and moved my head from Logan's eyes.

I know I needed to be out of that car.

"Listen I am going back to the room and taking a bubble bath then sleeping if anyone messes with me they are dead.," I told them.

As soon as the door form the van open I jumped out.

I took my bath already and was laying down in bed. It was about 3 o'clock. I had the curtain drawn so the sunlight didn't come in. My eyes were close and I was tired but my body didn't want to sleep. I had no problem with the time because I have fallen asleep at this time so mainly times already just this month. After school sometimes i need a nap.

"God!" I yelled out.

I threw a pillow in my face as I laid down on my back. I pushed my face into the pillow screaming while I kicked the bed under me. I thought about how I almost let Logan see me cry. How Logan broke the walls that I was safely hidden beneath my heart. I just burst out in tears. I know I have been holding them in for so long. Logan, that jerk, had to bring that out from my dry eyes. I stood like that for a while. Then I just laid there not moving, barley breathing or making a sound thinking of the things that had happen. I had people at the door. So I quickly faced the wall as I close my eyes shut.

"She looks peaceful while she sleeps," I heard Eric say.

"I know. I just want to grab my purse and get out of her. Then she won't be so peaceful but crazy," Nicole said.

Eric laughed.

"You know I just wish Logan and her wouldn't get together already," Eric said.

I smiled at this. I wish we would just together, too.

"I feel bad because now all the girls have someone and Dana will be left out. You think after spending so much time with spending so much time with Logan you think something would have happened," Nicole said.

"Yea I just soon they will before the end of the year," Eric whispered or is it seemed like it.

"The end of the year is here in three weeks," Nicole finished off with a slam of the door. "But then in the car I heard them talking. I got. . ." her voice trailed off.

I guess Nicole and Eric make a good couple because they talk about stuff they don't know.

They were right the end of the year was here and I was going to finish it off with a big bang. Just right after my nap. I gave a really long big yawn. I wonder what I am going to wear to school tomorrow. I want people to vote for and Logan so we should match. I guess I find out later what he is going to wear. I drifted off to a deep sleep thinking about Logan and me at that end of the year dance.


	8. Matching Flowers

AAA- I would try to put more Chase and Zoey in this chapter.

Girliegurl- I think winning sexiest couple would be cool.

Dana4Logan23- Sorry for not updating sooner. I am glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.

Rei Sabere- thanks for always reviewing it means a lot to me.

_I notice that for most of my stories people aren't reviewing as much. I think this adds tot he reason why I haven't been updating sooner. _

**Alone Until We Part**

**Chapter 8**

**Matching Flowers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people used in this story.**

**Dana's POV**

I am wearing green and bright yellow since I found out that Logan was going to wear those colors. I know that Eric and Nicole want Logan and me to go out so I asked Nicole to find out from Eric. Nicole thought that matching would be so cute so Eric and her are doing it tomorrow. I am wearing a green polo that is unbutton so my yellow tank top shows with a yellow belt. I have light denim knickers on with my green pumas on. I think the pumas are the Brazil edition so they have yellow in them. Thank god I have these sneakers to pull this outfit together. I have my sunglasses on since it is really sunny this time of year. Plus they look really good on me.

I walked to the breakfast table. Eric walked up to met Nicole. Chase and Michael looked a bit embarrass since they didn't.

"Wow you and Logan wearing those bight colors sure are blinding," Eric told me after he said his hello to Nicole lowly so the other girls won't her.

I just laughed. When I reached the table I sat next to Logan. If we are to win Sexiest couple we have to be together. I just don't want him to talk to me because that means that we would have to bring up what I said yesterday.

"Wow it is weird how you and Logan match," Michael said.

"I think it is cute," Lola said who was siting right next to Michael.

"Isn't it. I think Eric and I should match tomorrow," Nicole gushed.

"Sure," Eric said.

Logan was wearing a green and yellow striped polo with a yellow and green belt. He had on light denims shorts like me. I didn't even know what jeans he was going to wear. So that is a plus. He had on yellow and green air forces.

"Yea Cruz we look cute matching," Logan said.

"So. Yellow looks better on me," I said.

"But green looks better on me," he said.

"Whatever," I said.

"You know you want me," he said.

"I didn't say that," I said.

"I feel it in your presence," he said.

"Using 7th grade words I see. Your vocab is improving," I said.

"Thanks. I am trying," he said.

"Logan you do know what grade we are in," I said.

"Yea," he said.

"It isn't 7th we are way pass that," I told him.

"I am not stupid. I know that," he said.

"Or so you say," I whisper loud enough for the table to hear.

They begin laughing. Logan pouts as he begins to eat his food. I so gratified that Logan didn't bring up what happened yesterday. I guess he is not one for blackmail. Or maybe he just wants to forget since he doesn't like. I need to know if he likes me! I am getting Logan today. One way or another. I took my sunglasses and put them on top of my head.

"He is cute," I said as I spotted a boy a few feet away.

There was this boy with a bronze tan with cute little curls on his head. He had the body of a god times two. He had dimples that shine. I love boys with dimples. His nose was cute and small. He ears were perfect with his head. His eyes looked like this shining green color. His lips were so full and plump. It looked like the sun just beamed on him.

All the girls looked. All the boys followed in looking a bit mad.

"He is," Nicole almost yelled.

Eric fake cough but Nicole didn't get it.

"He is gorgeous," Lola said.

"So?" Michael mumbled turning away from the boy.

"I wonder what grade he is in," Zoey asked.

"Who cares," Chase said under his breath after turning away too.

"I know he isn't in our. Hopefully the grade before us," I said.

All the girls turn their head away from the boy.

"Why don't you go and talk to him then Cruz. How about all of you girls go up and talk to him," Logan said.

I laughed. "Why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because you are talking about him and you seem to interested," he said.

"I would if he wasn't with his girl friend," I said.

All the girls looked back. I guess they didn't notice the pretty blonde sitting next to him with his hand around her.

"Where did she come from?" Lola asked.

"She been there but you were to distracted with him to notice," Michael said.

Lola looked at Michael. "Sorry he is is cute," she said.

"I really didn't see that girl," Nicole said.

"Well she was there. If I can say so much myself she is fine," Eric said.

"Yes she is," Chase said.

The girls were beginning to get mad.

"Her curves are perfect," Logan said.

"The way her hair shines," Michael said.

"I bet she dyes it," Lola stated.

"Yea but her eyes are a nice blue color," Chase stated.

"Those are fake too,"Zoey said.

"Her butt is not though," Eric said.

"It looks flat to me," Nicole growled.

"Have you seen her rack?" Logan asked.

"Please she ain't all that," I stated.

"Don't feel so good when the cards are turned doesn't?" Chase asked.

"No," Zoey said.

"It is okay," he said.

They began to kiss. Soon everyone was kissing but Logan and me.

"This sucks," I said to myself.

"Tell me about it," he said.

I didn't know he could hear me. I was so tempted to ask him he wanted to make out for the hell of it.

"God I need a boy before the end of the year party," I moaned.

"Don't worry you have me, remember," he said.

"How could I forget," I flirted.

"I was beginning to think you did," he said.

"I would never," I said.

"Good because I wouldn't dream of taking no one else but you," he said.

I laughed. Well more like giggled "Good because I rather not go with no one else," I said.

"That is what I like to hear, Cruz," he said.

Then the bell rang. Breakfast is over.

**The Last Period of the Day**

It is science. Today is lab day. So we had just put our stuff back and everyone is waiting for the bell to ring. Five more minutes of school. I still haven't gotten Logan to ask me out for real. Like boyfriend girlfriend. I didn't flirt with him a whole lot in 6 and 7 period and lunch. We have this class together but he is on the other side of the room. In the front. I am in the back by the door next to Zoey. Who by the way went the whole period talking about Chase. Sometimes enough is enough.

"Okay class the rest of the time is yours," our teacher said.

Great that means more Zoey talking about Chase.

"Well than he was holding my books and..." she began.

I drone out her voice and the rest of the class. My eyes and heart remain on Logan.

"You like him a lot," Zoey asked me after she nudge my arm.

"Yea," I signed.

"It is okay. Just ask him out," she said.

Just then the door open. In walked a kid with yellow roses and he gave them to me.

"What is this?" asked the teacher.

"Flowers for Miss Cruz," the boy said.

He placed them in front of me. I grabbed the card in it.

_-Alone with you is only when I feel complete._

I looked at Logan who was smiling at me. I looked back to the door seeing other kid walk in. He had white roses.

"Are these for Miss Dana Cruz, too?" asked my teacher.

"Yes," the boy said as he placed them in front of me as well.

"From Logan?" Zoey asked.

"I think," I said.

Then five more boys entered the classroom with daisies.

**Flash Back**

"What are your favorite flowers?"" he asked.

"Daisy," I said.

"No roses?" he asked.

"Roses are way to common. If roses I say yellow or white."

"Okay. I will get you all three," he said.

I looked at him weirdly from the conner of my eye. I know he saw me because I think he was already looking at me form the conner of his eye.

"Without you I would be lost. But then again if was your fault that we are lost," he said.


	9. The Necklace

**Smallvillecrazy- **Thanks for reviewing. I am glad you love this story. Sorry for such a long wait.

**Kayla**- Thanks for reading and making this your first Zoey 101 fanfic. Thanks for reading. I sorry I never updated.

**Ajo- **Thanks for reviewing it means so much to me. Sorry for not updating.

**limea delta-** Thanks for reviewing. Sorry I never updated.

**HopelessRomantic93-** Yes the sweet side of Logan. It is in every boy somewhere inside of them, even Logan. Thanks for reviewing. Sorry for the long wait.

**Presley- **Thanks for reviewing. They will get together soon. Promise.

**Tough Girls Don't Cry-** Thanks I try to make my story a bit funny but I am not really a funny person. Sorry for the long wait.

**Jiade-103-** Thanks for reviewing. Sorry I never updated. Sorry I hope you didn't die since I really didn't get to update this story.

**Girliegurl-** Thanks for reviewing. I hope you are not lost. I thought it was really cute too when the girls were checking out that guy and then the guys started to look at the girl. Sorry I never updated.

**Romancerox-** I understand what you are talking about. I really do. Hopefully I could improve on that. Thank you for reading. Yes I thought sexiest couple would fit them better than cutest couple.

**Alone Until We Part**

**Chapter 9**

**The Necklace**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people used in this story.**

**Dana's POV**

The bell rung and everyone's eyes that were once on me when they were wondering who gave me these flowers left. I knew they all thought it was from Logan. The voting was now in session and people all day have been looking at me and Logan because we were matching. I know it was only because of my attitude with people that no one has came up to me and asked if I was **really** going out with Logan. Even though we matched we didn't do a whole lot of talking today.

"D do you need help carrying the flowers?" Zoey asked in her sweet kind voice.

"Yea she does," Logan asked coming next to me.

"Even between all of us there isn't enough people to carry them," Zoey pointed out.

"Yo kid!" Logan yelled out rudely .

"Yes," a kid that was not to built answered. Truthfully he looked like a wimp.

"Help Dana out and carry two vases to her room," Logan said as he whipped out a twenty. "Here," he said as he shoved it into the boys hand.

I can feel Zoey glaring at him upset at how he treated the boy as if he was a no-body. Logan just looked at her with one of his 'So I am rich smiles.

"Okay," the boy looked up to me.

He looked at me afraid I guess he know who I am am. I wanted to laugh but I didn't. Zoey grabbed to vases and offered to show the boy the way like the kind person she is would.

"So Cruz why are we matching," Logan asked with one of his all knowing smirks as he looked me up and down like he forgot my outfit.

"I don't know," I answered as I look two vases leaving one and walking out the door.

"Here let me get that."

He look one vases out of my hands as he grabbed the last one leaving me with one vase of daisy. He begin to walk as I followed him. I am not the one who would let a boy do that. You know think I am weaker than him but I want Logan to be mine by today so I wasn't going to start a fight.

"Why are we being so kind," I asked while looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"What can't I get some girl flowers?" he asked holding the flowers higher so I couldn't see his face. Why? Is he blushing? I smiled to my self at the thought of me getting Logan to blush.

"So you think we are going to win?" I asked playful not wanting to be left in silence and it got the conversation topic to focus around Logan and I together.

I heard him snicker. Was winning a joke to him. "You don't know how many sad girls came up to me disappointed asking if we were going out," he said and I could hear in his voice that he wasn't disappointed like the girls were that he lost out on dates. He lowered the vases down because I think they were getting to heavy for him.

"Well I hope you said yea," I said not really thinking about what I said. As soon as I did I turned red and thought about picking the vase higher up. I glanced over at him and saw him giving my the eyebrow raise question look but before he could say anything I responded to my own statement. "You know if word gets out that we aren't really going out than we can't win."

"Right Cruz. You don't want no one hitting one me because you realized that you, babe, are in love with me," he said and I heard his playful side come out.

"Ha Resse. The only person that could love you is yourself. I would never ever fall in love with a boy like you" I told him with my drop dead serious voice as I flipped my hair for the added attitude. I looked at him in the corner of my eye waiting for his response.

"Fine whatever lets just put this flowers in your room. SO open the door," he said. I felt the dejected feelings he had at the moment. So he does like me? He has to. The flowers, the card, the flirting, the playing around, and the sweetness he only showed me. Just at the moment I was really to tell him my feelings the door to my room opens.

"I knew I heard voices," Nicole said.

"Hey," Logan said as he walked past her eyes downcast.

Nicole looked to me wanting to know what was wrong. I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the desk that Logan had put the two vases on so I could put the one I was holding down.

"It is so cute how you two are matching. It is even cute how you got all these flowers sent to you. I am so going to vote for you guys in the sexiest couples category. I didn't know that you were dating. I am going to vote for Chase and Zoey in cutest couple. I wondered who entered them because at the time you were supposed to enter photos they weren't dating," Nicole said as she walking around the room her brown hair flying to smell all the flowers.

"You entered them too?" I asked Logan trying for no one to hear even though Zoey was near by.

"So it was Logan who entered you as a couple. That is so cute. I know that ya are going to win," Nicole said with a wink. Logan rolled his eyes and I noticed that he didn't even look at me since we entered the room. I flipped my sunglasses down because I didn't want him to see me looking at him.

"Well we want to go to Sushi Rox right now are you guys in?" Lola asked as she grabbed her things to head to the door.

"Well umm... I ," I started because I wanted some alone time with Logan.

"She has to stay here and change her shirt because she and I don't want to look alike more than we have too. I am not changing because I look better in the colors, than she would ever" Logan said cutting me and my thoughts off as he began his walk to the door. I heard Nicole mumble harsh under her breath.

"Excuse me?" I asked quite loudly because I was pissed. I stepped towards Logan. He turned around.

"I am tired of you and your teasing ways! What more do you want form me!" he yelled. He face was next to mine now and I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Logan I don't know what you want from me," I said giving up. I didn't want to fight with him at this moment. It upset me because I hurt him so much.

"Well I want this," he said as he snatched the necklace he had given to me off my neck and storm out the room without looking back.

I felt the tears begin to burn in eyes. Everything seem to move so fast around me. I stumbled back on to my bed. I sat down and looked to my hands. I moved my hands to the back of my neck feeling the part that burned because of how hard he had yanked the necklace off. My necklace. The one he gave to me was gone forever. I burst out crying. I felt all my friends ran to me trying to calm me down. I heard them one of them grab a phone and canceled the dinner with the guys. I felt bad that they set aside their plans for me. When they started to talk to me to ask me what has really been happening with me and Logan the day that has past despite the promise I made him kept. I told them the good moments and they awed. I told them the moments that hurt me about my family but I left out his problems and they shared my feelings. I explained everything from the night we shared together to the morning after. I explained what that necklace meant to me. It wasn't just a necklace it was the first gift Logan give to me. It showed that when I left he still cared for me when I went away. It showed that he really was a lovable person at heart. I wore it everyday because it meant having something that Logan give to me around my neck. I felt like I belong to him and he wanted me. I told them how I loss all that in one simple statement.


	10. Restless nights

**Squam-Darnell- **Thanks for reading. Hope you like this chapter.

**SMilEoUTLoUD- **Thanks for reading. Means the world to mean. I am so glad that I am one of your top three authors. I know I haven't updated in forever. Sorry.

**DanaWanabe101- **Thanks for reading. Sorry for the long wait.

**Uniqu3sou7- **Thanks for reading. I tried to make them sweet together without ruing their characters personality.

Skye- Thanks for reading.

**Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX- **Thanks for reading. Sorry for the long wait.

**Salvadorianchick- **Thanks for reading. Sorry for making you wait.

**FOB-BL-Juderman-freak- **Logan was a little mean but Dana did sent him off. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Smallvillecrazy- **I didn't try to make it too sad but when I did read it over it was type sad. Thanks for reading a reviewing always.

**

* * *

Alone Until We Part**

**Chapter 10**

**Restless Nights**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people used in this story.**

**Dana's POV**

I was in the lounge curled up watching the special on love jams videos they had on BET. They were playing some real nice slow songs. I had my fleece pajamas on with a chocolate cake on my lap that was halfway done. It was 2 o'clock in the morning. The TV was turned down low. I so wasn't going to school tomorrow. I couldn't face seeing Logan. I didn't know how to face him. Plus I am going to be way to tired.

On the commercial break I grabbed my cell phone to see the time. It was 2:15. It was a bit scary sitting here watching TV with the large glass windows. I looked to my left to see the trees moving in the night. It wasn't a gush of wind that was to strong. It was a soft claming wind that made me feel at peace. I fiddled with the phone in my hand for a while before I opened it and clicked text messages. I don't why but I felt like I had to say sorry to Logan.

_I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you. I am not sure what I did but I want to take it back. _

I clicked Logan's name in my phone book then I hit send. I never expected him to write back. It was almost 2:30. He should be sleeping. One thing I should have known was that nothing ever goes the way you expect to.

**

* * *

Logan's POV**

I laid in bed wondering why did I get so mad at Dana. I never meant to get so upset with her. I was tired of the games that we played. I just wanted to be hers. How could I be? She told me herself she wants someone that will treat her good. How can that be me? We are not even going out and I hurt her so bad. I could tell by the look on her face when I left. When the girls canceled dinner I knew why.

I was laying on my side just thinking about everything that has happen with Dana up to yesterday. Every good memory we shared and everyone bad one. I held on the necklace that I ripped off her neck. How that must have hurt her. I thought of the night that were to together and she told me she knew I had a heart because of the gift I gave her, the necklace. Tears filled my eyes. This was knew to me. I felt the pain in my heart when I was hurt by her. Never had I cried for her.

I grabbed my phone from underneath my pillow. It was 2:15. I needed sleep if I was going to school tomorrow. I had to. I had to say sorry in person to her. I'll just use the bathroom and go to bed I told my self. I wiped my tear ducts before I got up. I went to the bathroom. After I was done I stared at my self in the mirror. Looking at who I had become. I fell for Dana, hard. I feel like I just kept get hurt and hurting her.

Went I got back to my bed I grabbed my cell phone to see the time. I saw that I had a new text message. It was from Dana.

_I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you. I am not sure what I did but I want to take it back. _

I looked at it and felt so bad. I didn't want her to be hurting like this. If anything I was the one who should be hurting more.

_It was my fault. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that. If you don't want to be with me "be with me" then lets just be friends and stop all the games. _

Why is she up at this time? She shouldn't be. I hoped that she will write back so we can clear up this fight.

**

* * *

Dana's POV**

I was taking a bite out of the yummy chocolate cake when I heard a ding come from my cell phone. It was a text. My heart dropped. HE wrote back. I was so scared to read it. I never expected him to write back now. He should be sleeping. I opened my phone to read it.

_It was my fault. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that. If you don't want to be with me "be with me" then lets just be friends and stop all the games. _

He thinks that I don't want to be with him? I never said that. I never said that I wanted to be with him anyway. I guess it is about time to just spilled my feelings and just let go.

_I never said that. I never said that I wanted to go out with you in the first place. But to be truthful I do. I really want to. Lets just forget about this fight because I am not to sure of what I did. If it was about what I said before we got in the room. I was just playing. I never meant for you to get all mad at me and ripped the necklace off my neck. I am sorry if you think I was trying to hurt you by playing these stupid nonsense games but I was really doing not to hurt myself. In the long run I ended up hurting myself more than you could ever hurt me. So again I am sorry._

My heartbeat got really strong and loud as I wanted for him to answer back. What if he just wanted to be friends with me and nothing more? What if says he doesn't want to be with me because it just causes way to much drama in his life. I just tried to watch the t.v but the songs just kept being the thought of him back to me.

**

* * *

Logan's POV**

It felt like it was years before I got her answer. I got so nervous that I had to walked out of my room. I began to pace around holding my phone. I am not so sure on how long I really did wait. I took deep breaths and thought of every possible answer she could write back to me. Finally I got a long text that came through as 3 different messages. SO she had a lot to write.

_I never said that. I never said that I wanted to go out with you in the first place. But to be truthfully I do. I really want to. Lets just forget about this fight because I am not to sure of what I did. If it was about what I said before we got in the room. I was just playing. I never meant for you to get all mad at me and ripped the necklace off my neck. I am sorry if you think I was trying to hurt you by playing these stupid nonsense games but I was really doing not to hurt myself. In the long run I ended up hurting myself more than you could ever hurt me. So again I am sorry._

I read it and felt bad. She had nothing to be sorry about. I should have known she was just playing with me when she said what she said yesterday. I never let that register in my mind. I was so strung up on that she really didn't want to be with me. She does want to be with me though. I felt like screaming out yes in the middle of the hallways. However if I did I might get expelled.

_You want to go out with me? I am sorry for overreacting. I never meant to snapped at you the way I did. If I could I would to take it back. I don't want you to feel the way you do. It isn't you fault it is mine. I sorry I put you though so much bullshit. Just for the warning after I send this I will be calling you in 2 minutes to ask you out. _

I could have asked her out on the text. I wanted to hear voice when I did it. I sat against the door to my dorm watching the time. I really just wanted to call her and get this over with.

**

* * *

Dana's POV**

I sat there trying to have my head clear so when he wrote back. I began to tap my foot nervously afraid of what he was going to write back.

_You want to go out with me? I am sorry for overreacting. I never meant to snapped at you the way I did. If I could I would to take it back. I don't want you to feel the way you do. It isn't you fault it is mine. I sorry I put you though so much bullshit. Just for the warning after I send this I will be calling you in 2 minutes to ask you out._

I took a deep breath. He is going to call me? I laughed happily but my eyes filled with tears. The thought if finally having him after all this time really mad me happy. I promised myself that I was going to do everything I could to make this work. My phone rang.

"_Hey," he said in the phone. I could tell by the way he spoke he was anxious._

"_Hi," I said as I played with a string from the sofa._

"_Yea. I know I sound so geeky right now but umm I want to go out with you. You know like be your boyfriend" he said it word by word. I thought it was so cute. _

_I laughed a bit but a few tears rolled down my checks. _

"_Okay," I said no really nothing want else to say. _

"_So I'll see you in school tomorrow?" Logan said after silence came over us. _

"_Well I am not going to go to school. Wanna chill with me?" I asked him hoping he will say yes. _

"_Yea of course," he said a little to soon after I said it which made him sound super nerdy._

"_Okay. Make sure you bring my necklace," I told him. _

"_Okay. Bye," he said with a yawn. _

"_Bye. Bye." Before I could hang up he said three words. _

"_I love you," I didn't answer back because I was in shock. I was to scared to say it to soon. "You don't have to say it back. Just say it when you really feel it. I feel it now and I understand if you don't."_

"_Thanks Logan," I said. "Bye."_

I hung up and just thought of tomorrow.

* * *

One chapter left people. Thanks for reviewing. The last chapter will be short, I think. It might be long. It will be the end of the year party. 


	11. Easy Love

It has been a fun story to write. This is the final chapter. Hope everyone enjoys reading it. I didn't plan on it being this long. I guess it was too hard for me to say goodbye. I wanted a lot of Dlness. I wanted them to be real with the arguments and stuff. So what you will be reading is there first argument since they got together. Hope you like it.

**

* * *

Uniqu3s0u7- **Thanks for always reading. Yes the final chapter is here. Hope you continue to review my other stories. 

**SMilEoUTLoUD- **I know. I am going to miss writing this story. Thanks for reviewing. This chapter isn't going to be that long. L

**Piratez4evr- **Thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

**Rei Sbere- **It is okay. I haven't updated in forever in too. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this last chapter.

**Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX- **Thanks for being a faithful reviewing. It means the world to me. Hope you like this last chapter.

**Briana- **Thanks for reviewing. This is the final chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

**SlytherinPrincess-xx- **Sorry there is no planed squeal for this story. But I will try to make this a long chapter. We will see.

**Smallvillecrazy- **That for reviewing. Hope you enjoy the final chapter of this story.

**Squam-Darmell0- **Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this last chapter to this story.

**Twiinklestar- **I updated soon. I just needed to write the last part to the story.

**Brebre15- **I updated as soon as I could. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you liked the story.

**FOBsession-DL-Freak- **Thanks for reviewing. Thanks for reading all this time. Hope you liked the story.

**

* * *

Alone Until We Part**

**Easy Love**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people used in this story.**

**Dana's POV**

Someone told me falling in love isn't always going to be easy. But have you ever been in love? It is the worst feeling isn't it? Love makes you an easy target to getting hurt. It opens your chest and your heart. It allows someone to come and mess you up like never before. I built all these walls trying to stop just that. But then one stupid person, Logan came along and ripped my suit of armor down. He is no different then any other stupid person walking this earth. But he was that stupid person that wanted to be in my stupid life. He was the only one who could break my walls. Recently I give him a piece of me. He messed everything up by telling me he loved me. Then love took me hostage. It hasn't let me go. I could only trust him to never hurt me. Who knows what is going to happen in the future you can only plan for the best.

"Hello?" Nicole waved her hands in my face.

"Yea sorry. What?" I asked shaking my head out of the daze I was in.

"They are going to announced who won the thingies," Nicole said with a huge smile on her face.

It was the end of the year dance and mostly my entire grade was here. It was our turn to have the end of the year party. It was hectic. People were dancing, talking, and a few almost fights happen. I am pretty sure someone spiked that punch. If they didn't then there is some type of clear liquid going around. There were a few upperclassmen that lingered the party. There were more underclass girls that were trying to talk to a few boys in my grade level. . It was beautiful out. Almost a romance wind blew. While the wind made me feel romantic when ever Logan was near. The sun was almost setting so everyone was gathering around a man-made platform. This is where the teachers announced who won the categories. Since everyone was gathering there the noise around me submersed with the soft music playing. Even the students who didn't like school events showed up. Sometimes most unsuspecting people won. Even if it was as a joke or something over the years there has been many surprises.

"Come on Dana. They are going to start in 2 minutes. We got to find you boyfriend and mine," Nicole said as she pulled me through a crowd.

How hard could they be to find. We were just with them 5 minutes ago. They had to go the bathroom.

"Come on I think I see them by that table by the bonfire," Nicole pointed out pulling me harder.

I think she was a little mad because around out new mates were a bunch of underclass girls that were giggling at something. Her anger soon was reflected into me. However when the guys glanced our way I happened caught Logan's eye. He looked very happy to see me. I saw the love radiate off his face. I couldn't help but smile back at him. We stop right by the girls. Nicole let go of my arm and crossed them over her chest. I walked slightly away from her and body pushed the girls away from Logan. I walked into his slightly opened arms for me. I gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. I heard a girl huffed a bit but I felt them slightly retreating.

"Come on Nicky. I was just getting us some drinks when they attacked me and Logan," he said as he walked up to here telling she was a bit pissed off.

"So. We were looking you for like 10 minutes," Nicole huffed totally exaggerating.

I turned to them. Logan put his arm around me while sipping on his punch. Eric smiled at her. "I wasn't gone for 10 minutes. You know I can't be gone from you that long," he said as he tired to put his arms around her. Nicole tried to protest this action however Eric didn't give up. Nicole squealed a bit and laughed until Eric quieted her with a kiss.

"Finally the one person who could shut her up," Logan whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes. I was happy for Nicole and Eric. Well more for Nicole since I don't know Eric that well. But he was cool.

"Come on. They are going to say the winners," Nicole said breaking out of her lip lock to walk away with us on her highs. She pushed her way through the crowd trying to find the messing foursome. "Where are they? They said they were going to be near the stage."

"Logan! Dana! Eric! Nicole!" I heard Michael yell over the crowd.

"Over here!" I tried to tell Nicole. Thankfully she heard me. I took the lead to get our way to our friends.

Zoey was looking up towards the stage trying to act calm. I could tell she wanted to win cutest couple with Chase. They deserved it.

"Okay students the votes are now in. Can we get a drum roll?" a balding teacher said while he was up there. He looked so geeky. I think he thought he just made a joke. "Anyway here is your class president. She would be giving out the awards."

He handed the mike over to a pretty brunette named Janice. Let's just say she was a bit conversational to say the least. Ironic thing is she was the girl on the bus that I was jealous of when Logan was talking to her. Because of her I storm away from him and got lost in the woods. We didn't end up going out while we were in there however it did bring us closer than any other opportunity could have. I still couldn't help but huff when she came near. I admit the jealousy came back. I pulled away from him.

"What is wrong?" Logan asked me still sipping on his punch.

I shrugged my shoulders at him. I loved him and all. I know his old ways might end up catching up to me. That is something I must deal with in the future. Still I can't help my feelings.

"People are excited. I am excited. Let's find out who the winners are. Okay. First award goes to… Lola. No surprise there huh?? I mean the girl can speak in how many different ascents…" The crowd went wild cheering for her. I screamed and clapped. My voice is going to be gone by tomorrow.

"Janice." a stern voice came from one of the teachers.

Lola was on stage get her award. With a quick dramatic bow she took the award. Then she stood next the mike. "I would like to take my teachers for not failing me so I could stay in the drama club. The screenplay writers for letting me act out wonderful scenes. My friends who support me and watch me in plays or sometimes participate in my crazy stunts which help me display my natural talents. To my boyfriend, I love you." There were a few whistles at Lola. Then there was a couple awes and boos when she said the last part. I glanced over at Michael. He was smiling straight at Lola.

"What you don't like Janice?" Logan asked me trying to get near me however I kept inching forward.

"Next award is for mostly like to cure the common cold. I wonder who this could be." She opened the envelope. "Quinn. How didn't I know that," Janice said. My group friends were the loudest among the crowd for our friend. Then most people picked up the clapping and it was frenzy of cheers for our resident favorite nerd.

"I would love to thank my closest friends and my boyfriend Mark. I wouldn't be anywhere with you guys. All though my Quinnventions. Zoey if you find you brother not to have memory for a few days don't worry it is a side effect for something I am working out," Quinn said before walking off stage with a huge grin on her face. I looked at Zoey and she was wide eyed with worry. I had to laugh.

"Always a weird one," Logan said pulling me into him from my behind. I guess he lost his punch since he had both arms wrapped around me with his head on my shoulder. I just loved him being close to me. I like this. I was just swaying with him to the music that was playing. Sure I gave in to him but he didn't really do anything wrong. I just get moody.

"Miss and Mr. PCA aka most school spirit. You gotta love these two. There are at every game I go to cheering there heads off for our school. Stacy and Ryan!" Janice yelled for her friends. Why couldn't she act like that when my friends where up to win their awards. I didn't pay much attention to their speech since I was more occupied with Logan.

"I don't like her either," Logan whispered in my ear. I just thought he was saying that to make me feel better. So knowing my I had to side comment.

"It didn't seem that way that day before we got lost on the bus," I snickered at him.

"Now this girl that everyone turns to when they need help. Well some people do. Okay most dependable is Zoey," Janice said with no enthusiasm in her voice. She is so rude sometimes. Once again our group cheered like mad. Many people in the crowd also cheered loudly for loveable Brooks.

"Wait was that why you were mad that day?" Logan asked piecing two and two together.

"I love being the one that people can depend on. I also need people to depend on as well. I would love to thanks my friends and my boyfriend Chase for being those people in my life," Zoey said with a huge grin on her face. She was happy. I was happy for her. I looked over at Chase who was beet red. I thought it was so cute.

"You could flirt with who you like before. You were a hoe," I told him while Janice moved on to the next award. I was half paying attention to her and to Logan. This was an important award for me.

"Okay. Now it is time for the sexist award now. The female first. I wonder who boys pick," this was an important award so she opened it slowly.

Before Janice could announced the winner Logan whispered harshly in my ear. "Look who is talking." I almost gasped.

"Dana won. The sexiest boy is Josh. Now he deserves it. Her well…" she said.

I heard Logan huffed when he didn't win sexiest boy. He was upset no doubt. I trotted on stage and grabbed the award out of her hands with a death glare. There were more boys cheering for me than girls. I smirked. "I just want to say thanks for my best friends for all the fun moments. And special thanks," I looked at Logan. Then I looked back up "To all the guys who voted for me. If any of you guys need me you know where to find me," I made sure I said seductively. I walked off stage back to my group of friends.

I stood right by Logan with the award in my hand. I felt the anger coming off of him.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked me barley looking at me.

"I am the hoe right?" I asked him with my eyes narrowed at him.

"You called me it first," he gasps.

I heard Janice announced the most artistic to Matt.

"I was playing around," I lied with a roll of my eyes because I can't lie to him with looking at him in the eyes.

"No you weren't. You just get bitter when you get hurt. You always act like this," he whispered ruthlessly to me. Now most of our friends were looking at us. There were already looking at me weird for what I said on the speech.

"You know what don't talk to me tonight," I told him and just turned from him. His word did hurt me. This was I first real fight since we got together. I knew I had to stop it before it got out of hand.

"Now it is time to see who won most athletic! The female athlete of the year goes to Kathie. Congrats girl. The male jock award goes to Logan. He really deserves it. Trust me I have seen him on the playing field," Janice announced with a giggle at the end and another when Logan got on stage.

I watched Logan push his way to the stage. He walked up to Janice. He was the first person all night to pull her into a hug and give her a kiss on the check when he took the award. He whispered something in her ear for the whole school to see. Everyone heard her giggle. Kathie was making her speech. I would have loved to listen to her since we are good friends but my ears didn't hear anything but Janice's giggle. It hurt getting disrespected like that in front of the whole school. The brim of my eyes had tears in them. I know I kind of did the same thing to him but I didn't direct my flirting to one person. I am sure a few students took what I said as a joke. No one thought what Logan just did to me as a joke. Top it all off Logan knows I don't like Janice. He went and flirted with her right on stage for the school to see. It wasn't a random girl. It was a girl who I thought he had history with. You didn't see them on the bus together. I mean I always see Logan flirt with girls before we went out. That day on the bus it seemed like her flirted with her enough to go out with her. Now with this it hurt so badly.

"I would like to thank all the ladies who voted for me," He looked down to me to smirk but that didn't happen when he looked at me eyes. He changed his tone of voice. His face even grew with care. "Thanks to all my friends who supported me in my games and boasting of how good I am in all sports. Thanks to my girlfriend Dana. Love you," He walked off stage quickly trying to push his way back to our group.

He came up to and stood right next to me but didn't say anything. I tired to blink my tears away. He put his hand around my waist and held his award with his other hand. He placed his head on top of mine.

"I am sorry," he whispered to me. I think they were announcing best smile but I wasn't really paying attention anymore. I didn't say anything because I was so hurt. Logan just pulled me closer to him and continued to speak. "I am sorry. I should have never done that to you. I never knew you got jealous so easily. I feel like an idiot," he kissed the top of my head.

"You are an idiot," I told him still not looking at him however I could feel his eyes trying to find mine.

"Still I will love you forever," he promised me.

I looked at him. "You know I am still mad at you," I am told him roughly. I hope he didn't think he was getting off easy.

I heard Nicole talking. I looked up. She won prettiest smile. "… Thanks to everyone who loves my smile. I really didn't think I was going to win anything tonight. I guess I have to brush my teeth extra hard. Make sure I always have gum in my mouth. I don't want to not win next year. And…" Nicole would have continued if one of the teachers didn't say her name. "Oh ya. Shout out to my bestest friends and my cutest boyfriend with the nicest lips, Eric," she said and walked off stage smiling. Eric was chuckling at what Nicole said. I guess he thought it was cute. When Nicole came he pulled her into a kiss.

"I know you are. I am okay with that. Just don't cry over the shit I do. I am not worth it," he told me.

"You are worth it to me," I said. I went to kiss him when someone pulled me away. It was Lola.

"You won most attitude," she said and pushed me to the stairs.

I walked up them mad that I didn't get my kiss. When I saw Janice I got even madder. I grabbed my award up of her hands. "Stay away from my man," I whispered just for her to hear. I grabbed the mike. "Wow. I have so many of these at home. My mommy says it is something I shouldn't be proud of. I just don't like dealing with everybody's bullshit. Peace. Love ya. And I love you too Logan." I said and walked off the stage quickly still lusting for my kiss.

I knew there was one more award before the group or pair's award. So I kissed Logan. I was mad since I had two awards and I couldn't put my hands around his neck. He pulled back from me. "I think Michael won best personality," he said.

I looked up and sure enough he was up there. "I just want to thank all of you guys and my closest friends for allowing me to keep it real. I just want to say to Lola. I you baby," he walked off stage and the bald teacher came up.

"Now the moment you have been waiting for: couple's awards. Ready. I am going to be quick it because we are running out of time. Cutest couple goes to Zoey and Chase."

Zoey beamed with happiness while Chase was about ready to turn red. They walked on stage. "Thanks for PCA supporting our relationship. This means the world to me," Zoey said into the mike. There were a few kiss her from the crowd. Chase softly kissed her on the lips. So many girls including me had to awe because of the way he just looked at her with his gentle eyes.

"Okay. That was adorable. Let's move on. The sexiest couple at PCA goes to Dana and Logan," the balding teacher said. It had to be the best thing he could have ever said.

I handed my awards over to Lola and Nicole and ordered Logan to the same. If he kisses me up there I want my hands free. We got onto the stage and accepted the two trophies. I was glad Janice wasn't there. It would have been weird. I took the mike.

"Thanks for voting for us. I guess we do look good together…" Logan interrupted me.

"We look banging baby," he put his arm around me.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes playfully. A few people laughed. Before anyone could finish saying 'Kiss her' Logan grabbed me and kissed me. It wasn't like Zoey and Chase's kiss. Our kiss was earth breaking. We did win sexiest couple. So I guess we have to make the kiss look sexy. I heard a lot of whistle and woo shouts from the crowd. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

Someone told me falling in love isn't always going to be easy. Logan just slept me off of my feet. I never had a chance of getting up again. I don't think I want to get up though. It may not be easy with Logan but I know it is going to be fun.

* * *

Please go to my profile and read about the upcoming stories that I am planning on writing. For my 20th story I want the people to pick it. So please pick which ever one that you like best. Lots of love. I hope you liked this story. I worked hard. I am sad it is over. 


End file.
